The New One
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Holly Gribbs was murdered, Sara took her place, but they need someone else in the team. Madison is the new one. AU and OC. Rated T for safe NickOC. WIP Chapter 9 Up.
1. Madison

**Disclaimer: **_**No one of the CSI characters belongs to me. They belong to the CBS and the producers. But my OC's are mine.**_

**Warning:** _**I'm learning English, and this is a space for a huge exercise for me. So please be gentle with the reviews. I don't have a beta reader, so all apologies for my grammar mistakes… I'm trying to do my best.**_

**Dedicate to: **_**Ladyrocket, Riversunshine & TinaNSFan **_

_**The New One**_

_**Chapter 1: Madison **_

Grissom walks into the lounge room, he is with a woman. Everyone look them.

"Guys, let me introduce you Madison Pressly, the new member of our team."

Grissom introduces her each member of the team, but when she and Nick cross their sights, both eyes were shining.

"Where are you Madison?" – Cath asks.

"Los Angeles, but I was born and grown up in San Francisco."

Sara smiles when she hears the name of her city, and looks Madison very friendly.

Madison is the rookie, and in everyone minds was the memory of Holly Gribbs. Grissom looks worried, so he tells Sara that she takes in charge of the supervision of Madison.

(Five Weeks Later)

Madison is one more, like she always has been there. She is a very special person for the team. For Brass and Doc. Robbins she is like a daughter and they give some advices, and take care about her. And for Greg, Madison is like a younger sister; both are an only child, and Madison is alone in the city.

(Some day in the parking lot)

Madison puts her tool case in her car, when one hand holds her very strongly.

"Madison."

"Adam… what are you doing here?" – She tries to put him away, but she can't.

"I came here for you. We belongs each other."

"Adam we broke up, long time ago."

"You push me away of your life, not me."

"Adam! Leave me alone."

Nick and Grissom are parking the SUV and watch that scene.

"Madison, are you all right?" – Nick asks.

"Yeah, he'll go now." – Madison looks Adam with angry, and he walks away.

Grissom walks in towards of her: "Who is he?"

"Nobody boss, nobody."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Well, I have to go, good night." – Madison gets into her car and leave.

(On the next morning)

Madison is so frustrated in the lab. She goes to the lounge room and finds Sara there, who just looks her.

"I have nothing, just clean clothes. No spots, no fibers… zero, nothing." She sits on the couch.

"You're a liar, what's happen with you Madds?"

Madison frees her hair of her pony tail: "My ex boyfriend was here yesterday, he is bothering a little."

"Take care about that Maddy, could be dangerous."

"I don't think so."

"Why you defend him?" – Sara looks very serious.

Nick was walking by the hall, but he can't avoid stop and listen that conversation.

Maddy takes a deep breath: "I was a very different person until the last year." Maddy takes out her wallet, and shows Sara one picture.

"You don't recognize me… 60 pounds more, and no social life. Adam came into my life. We're together almost for 2 years, but I was transferred to Los Angeles, for finish my studies and there I start a treatment and my exercise plan… and here I am."

Sara looks surprised, and she would say something, but her pager starts to sound.

"Be careful Maddy, OK?"

Sara walks out, and Nick comes in.

"Hello beauty girl."

"Hi handsome guy" - She answered him, at the same time that she puts on her glasses and gathers her hair in the pony tail, but Nick stops her.

"No, don't do it."

"Why?"

"You look so pretty without the tail." Nick takes the picture that Madison leaves in the couch.

"Don't say that Nick." Madison tries to takes him the photo away, but he looks it and gives.

"It's the truth." - Nick took her hand. "You're a really pretty woman Maddy; you don't have a doubt about it." Nick stoles her rubber hair band, and put it in the back pocket of his pants.

"If you want the rubber, you should take out with your own hands." – Nick smiles.

She looks him and similes: "Well, if you ask me that with that simile, its hard don't think about it."

Both laugh a lot, and since that day, a weird game development between them. Every time that Madison wears a pony tail, Nick steals her rubber, and she let him do that.

Everyone in the crime lab observes this strange dynamic… dynamic that only Madison and Nick understand: Looks, smiles, beautiful words, but no dates. Nick perceives Madison's insecurities, and that's a power reason to not force her.

"Why don't you go and asks her for a date?" – Greg looks Nick very seriously.

"I said the same." – Sara tells him.

"Well, because I don't want scare her. Don't want to push her."

"You don't, just you have to be honest. Also you look so good together." – Sara smiles him.

Nick just laugh, and Madison was walking by outside the room in that they are working. Nick looks her like a teenager. Sara looks him: "You can't change Stokes… you can't."

(The next shift)

The shift is almost to start. Grissom begins to assigns the cases, but someone is missing.

"Where's Madison?"

"Maybe she is parking her car, she never came late." – Greg answers him, but he was interrupted by Brass.

"Guys, I need you all of you."

"What's happening?" Warrick ask worried.

"Madison is a hostage at her home."

Nick stands up quickly: "What are we waiting for? Go!"


	2. Nick

Madison's house was in a strange calm.

"The witness said that some guy attacks her when she was closing the door. He makes her let in. After that, they heard sounds of broken glass and screams." – The officer in charge gives his report to Brass, who is so upset with this.

"OK. Let's go around the house, and we try to make phone contact." – Brass orders to his man.

Nick starts to investigate by his own. He finds a couple of keys in Madison's car.

"Warrick, we can go inside. I have the keys."

"Nick, don't do stupid things." – Brass yells him.

"I can't stay outside… I have to go in there." – Nick holds his gun tightly.

Brass decides escorts him.

They walk inside the house, and the scene was so scary. In the living room they find the glass coffee table broken in a thousand pieces. Also a blood trace in the carpet shows them the way to go.

Nick opens the bedroom door, and he finds Adam; he was ready to rape an unconscious and a hand bended Madison. Nick put his gun in Adam's skull: "You touch her, and I blow your brain here and now… understand it?"

Brass takes care about Adam, with his backups. Meanwhile Nick kneel into Madison, and check her. She has several cuts in her arms, a few hits in her face, and other cuts in her forehead. Nick talk to her when he is checking her vitals signs: "Madison, Maddy… do you listen to me? Madison? "

She opens her eyes with difficulty and sees him: "Nick." That was the only word that she can say before faints.

Cath and Sara run into the room: "We will be with her, we will process her." Sara is in control about the situation, Cath was dealing with the memory of Holly Gribbs.

"I want to go with her." – Nick begs.

"No." Brass stops him. "You know how that is. I don't think that she likes that you should part of this."

And Brass was right.

(In the hospital)

All the team was in the waiting room. Nick is looking at the window. Finally Sara and Cath came out of the emergency room.

"She had a lot of concussions, two ribs hurts. But she fought; we find evidence under her nails." Catherine's voice is broken. Nick forgets of breath for a moment, but Sara gives his life back.

"You got on time guys. The sexual kit was negative."

"We should have to call her parents." – Warrick says.

"They're in mission, US Army, she only have us." – Greg looks worried.

"I have to see her." – Nick's voice was desperate.

"She is sedated right now." Answers Cath.

"I don't care… I have to see her, I'll stay with her."

Sara looks Catherine: "Let him go, she will be in good hands."

Nick walks into the room, quietly. But he can't avoid the shock when he saw her with her bandaged arms, a couple of stitches in her face. Her hands are with defensive wounds.

He takes a sit by her side, and covers her hands with his hands, waiting for she wakes up.

She opens her eyes, and she sees him, right by her side. She smiles him, and in a whisper she says:

"Thanks for save my life… you're my hero."

"Shhh, don't say a word, you have to rest. You should get well soon." Nick holds her hands.

"Nick, I have to tell you something."

"Everything can wait."

"No, this not… I love you Nick… I love you for a long time ago."

Madison eyes was full of tears, a couple of them was fall down for her cheek. Nick approaches to her and kiss her.

"I love you Madison, and almost die when you're in danger." He gives another soft kiss, and stays with her until she sleeps again.


	3. Take Me Away

This day Madison was discharged of the hospital, but she will have two weeks of permission before she will back to the lab, and a few sessions in counseling of victim's attention.

Greg and Nick clean the house, repair some stuff, and threw away others. Sara buys her new bed clothes and other stuffs, trying to erase the memory of the attack, and they did it. The house looks pretty different.

Nick pick up Madison, and takes her home. She was staring at the door, her hands are shaking before that she put the key in the lock. When she does this, all the memories came into her mind. Even when everything looks different, she watches herself falling over the coffee table, she see her blood covering her carpet.

She closes her eyes: "No, I can't."

Nick runs by her side: "What's up beauty."

"I can't, I can't' stay here… please take me away… please." She begs and hides in Nick chest.

He holds her tightly: "Don't worry beauty… everything is fine, he is in jail, and he can't bother you anymore. I'm with you now."

"No… I can't go in there." Maddy was shaking, commotion.

"OK then, we'll go away. Pick some stuff and we out of here." Nick kisses her forehead meanwhile she holds against his body tightly.

Madison opens her eyes, because a delicious coffee smell came into her nose. She can't stand up, when Nick came into the room with the breakfast, and wearing only his navy blue boxers.

"Coffee and French toast, all made by me." Nick gives her a kiss.

"Nicky, you're doing a lot for me."

"This is nothing beauty." He smiles and sits with her.

From the bed, they have a beautiful view of Mead's Lake. After the attack, Nick takes Madison away of the city, a little vacation for them, and a little space to be alone. She still the bandages in her torso for her ribs, but they walk around the lake, view the sunset together, fall asleep together hugging each other. They are happy.

One night Nick goes for groceries, and when he is back, he finds too much dark in the house.

"She falls asleep." Was the first thing that he thought, but his face will change when he opens the door.

Several candles are burning in the living room, from the bedroom, Madison appears wearing a silk babydoll, and the soft voice of Sara McLachlan helps to create ambient.

She walks slowly in towards him: "Do you want to dance."

Nick hugs her, and she puts against his body. They start to dance. Nick slides his hands into her body, and discovers that she doesn't wear her bandages.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes Nick, just hold me."

Nick starts to kiss her neck, and came down into her shoulders, slip down the strap, meanwhile she is unbutton his shirt and take it off.

Nick was kissing her arms, trying that with his kiss all the scars will be erased. After that he is kissing her breast, softly, gently, and he feels Madison's fingers dig into his hair.

He stands up, look into her eyes, kiss her with urgency. Madison kisses him back, with the same urgency. When they were breathless, she looks him: "Nick, I love you." She starts to kiss his chest. "I need you with me." She whispers.

"I love you, and I really need you Madison."

He lift her up, she wrap his waist with her legs. They can't stop to kiss and hug each other. In the bedroom, nick left her on the bed, and put itself on top of her. The kisses, the careless are becoming more intense.

Madison's hands lifts on nick's waist, unwrapping his belt, and his pants. Nick take off Madison's babydoll, and kiss all her body.

Feel the other skin, gives them a new energy. Every breath, every touch, every kiss was given with love, with passion. And it receives at the same way.

Nick's hands are sliding in Madison's hips and legs. She gives to him fully, without her insecurities and fears. "Come on nick, take me." She whispers.

Nick catches her heavily against him, showing her that isn't a dream.

Feels each other, feels inside the other, feels the love of each other, and was the reason that stills them awake all night long.


	4. Stalker V 20

**Stalker 2.0**

Maddy finds a new apartment, and she shares her time between the shifts and Nick.

All the team was working in a case of some girl who was find dead lock down in her home. When they discovered that she has been stalking, all the guys start to search for a suspect.

Nick and Warrick, comes to the one of the neighbors house.

"Luna Cable. I have more that 100 channels and 7 of them are of sports."

They are walking upstairs.

At the same time, Sara and Madison are working a few houses away. But a big noise of a broken window surprised they. Sara and Madison looks around and they watching nick falling down from that window.

Madison drops her briefcase and screams: "Nicky!". She runs at his side in less than a second. Warrick is running trying to catch the guy, and Sara calls the paramedics. Nick is unconscious.

(Hospital)

Madison walks impatiently, Sara looks her in silence, and Greg tries to calm down..

"Why they don't tell anything... I hate this. I really hate."

Greg takes her by her shoulders: "Calm down Mads."

The doctor is in the lounge: "Who is coming with Mr. Stokes?"

The three walks towards to the doctor.

"He has a serious concussion, but he can bed rest in his place. This is his medications."

The doctor gives to Madison the pills. She runs into Nick's room.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm a half dressing."

"So, I can undress you, but I don't dress you up?" – She smiles

Nick smiles: "Come here, I want to hug you."

She walks to him and hugs. He hugs him tightly.

"Come on, I'll stay with you tonight. You'll have to rest."

At the same time Cath and Grissom discovered who the Stalker is, and who is the next victim.

"Nick, Is Madison with you?"

"Yeah, but she is going to the drugstore for a patch for my injury."

"Don't let go in anyone at your place. Brass will be there in a minutes, Nigel Crane, the Luna Cable operation is the Stalker."

But Nick can't do anything, but Nigel Crane drops down from the ceiling.

Maddy parks the SUV, just when Crane drops down. She walks in to the house for the kitchen door. She looks Crane who is pointing nick with a gun.

She takes out her weapon, and put herself between Nick and Crane, protecting nick.

"Drop your gun now or kill you."

"I don't have fear you girl"

"Drop your weapon now." – She screams.

Crane tries to shoot. Maddy screams: "Nick, to the floor!" Brass takes Crane just at this time, supporting Madison.

The officers take away Crane. Brass asks to his boys: "Are you all right?"

"I'm a little dizzy." – Nick answered.

"I take you to the hospital, after that we are going to my place."

(After a while)

Nick is lying down in Madison's bed. She gives to him a tea. "Drink this, it helps you to relax." Nick receives and drinks

Madison dresses her Pj's, and lay next to him. They look each other.

"You save me now. Thanks... thank a lot."

"Dear, you don't have to say anything. I love you, and I give my life for you." – She touches his lips.

"Don't you dare to say that... if something happen to you, I couldn't live anymore" – Nick eyes are full of tears.

"Come here boy, everything is fine, we're fine." Maddy hugs him and they fall asleep.


	5. My Boy

Three years together. That is the period that Nick and Maddy share together. They were living together since a year ago, but they didn't think in marriage, they just live their life day by day.

Nick, Warrick and Grissom are working in a crime scene. One black SUV parks, Greg jumps down.

"What's up Greg… isn't your free day?" – asks Warrick.

"Nick, I'm coming for you, I'll take you to the hospital. Maddy is going there with your parents." – Greg smiles.

Nick is in shock. It supposed that the birth will be in a week. He still without a reaction, but Grissom yells him: "Go with your woman now!"

Greg starts the SUV, and Nick jumps in.

(Desert Palms Hospital)

Nick runs by the hallway. From one room he heard his name: "Nick, we're here." – He takes his steps back and finds his mom and Maddy.

"What's up Hun?"

"I water broke this morning. Cisco and Jillian takes me." – She smiles, a little bit nervous.

"Did the doctor see you?"

"Yes, I'm with 6 centimeters of dilatation. Just we have to wait."

Nick sits besides Maddy, and holds her hand.

"Kids, I'll go to the cafeteria for Cisco. Do you want ice chips?" – asks Jillian.

"Thanks mom" – she answered.

Nick kisses his girl, and he remembered that day, when they knew that Maddy was pregnant.

(Flashback)

_Nick and __Maddy are waiting the result of the pregnancy test. The longest 3 minutes in their life. But Nick's watch gives the sign. _

_Maddy takes the test: "One stick is negative… two sticks are positive."_

_Nick hugs her and __takes the test: "Two bars are positive… so, can I tell that we're becoming in parents?" Nick looks her with intrigue._

_Maddy's eyes are full of tears: "Yes… we're getting a baby."_

_Nick holds her tightly, meanwhile his eyes are full of tears. After that he gets down on his knees and starts to kiss and talk to the Maddy's belly._

"_Do you listen over there…? I'm your father… I'm your dad."_

_After that Nick enjoys every minute of Maddy's pregnancy. He takes pictures of the belly, and almost dies when he heard the heartbeat in the ultrasound. Also he start to build the baby's crib, with his own hands made the furniture of that room. Maddy looks him with pride. _

_Every day he talks to the belly, and when the baby starts to kick, when Nick talks, the baby kick._

_Grissom puts Maddy in office work, also Greg takes care about his "sister" and "baby Stokes"__, because they don't want to know the sex of baby until the birth. Cath taught her a lot of stuffs of motherhood, she knows that Maddy stills alone in the States, so she takes the mother role here._

_(End Flashback)_

After a while, the contractions are stronger. The doctor checks for last time.

"Madison, you're ready. Nick, go to dress up, and we take Madison to the room."

Nick is ready, with the green scrub. He is holding Maddy's hand.

"Don't pushes yet… keep breathing." – The doctor gives the instructions.

"Now Madison, push hard."

Maddy push with all her strength, squeezing Nick's hand trying to stole a little bit of energy that she needs. In a minute they heard a strong cry.

"OK, look who is here… a baby boy. Ten fingers, ten toes… and a good pair of lungs… everything is fine. Come on buddy, let's meet your parents." The doctor gives the newborn in Maddy's arms, she kisses his forehead, and Nick kisses Maddy's forehead, and touch very softly his boy.

"Come on dad, cut the umbilical cord." He cut the cord and takes pictures of the baby.

In the waiting room, Cisco, Jillian and Greg are waiting for the news. Grissom and the team arrive to the waiting room.

"Any news?" – Sara asks.

"Not yet" – Greg looks impatient, but in that moment Nick opens the door. He can't avoid smile.

"guys… Maddy is fine, and let me introduce to you our baby boy." – He shows the digital camera.

Nick looks proud, and everyone hugs him.

After minutes, he can go to the Maddy's room. She looks tired, so he walk quiet, but he sits by her side and holds her hand.

"You made it princess, you give birth our son… I'm so proud and I love you."

"I couldn't make this without you, my prince."

Nick kisses her: "Thanks for makes me so happy."

"I said the same, thanks for give to me all this happiness."

The nurse is coming with a little crib: "Good afternoon, this little boy wants to stay with their parents."

Maddy holds his boy in her arms.

"Do you have a name for him?" – The nurse asks.

Nick and Maddy looks each other: "Yes, his name is Benjamin Stokes." Nick answered and Maddy nods her head.

Benjamin starts to groan, so Maddy puts him in her nest and start to breastfeeding. Benjamin sucks hard the breast, at the same time that he moves his little fingers. Maddy takes Nick's hand and puts next to Benjamin hand. The baby holds one of his father fingers tightly, and nick start to cry.


	6. 4x4

After "4x4"

He was hurt. Even before that he become in a father, all the cases who involves kids hurt him. And today his case was one of them.

Nick walks to his car. Thinking in the future, and all the danger surround their family: Murderers in colleges, bulling at the school, kids who use a wash machine as toy, because their parents are away and leave them alone… his mind was thinking so fast.

On the car he looks a picture of Maddy and Ben. Both were smiling, and he repeat in a loud voice the promise that he made of his own when Ben was born: being the best father in the world.

He drives at home in silence. He parks the car, and opens the door slowly. He smiles when finds some Ben's toys over the table.

"Maddy?"

"In the bathtub"

Nick walks and finds Maddy giving Ben's bath. He kneels and kisses Maddy.

"Look babe… daddy is here."

Ben giggles and plays with the water. Nick holds him at his back and Maddy scrub him with the sponge.

"Do you have a bad case today?"

"Horrible… let me finish, I need an extra father and son time. A man to man talk"

"Ok… but can I ask what will be the subject?"

"We could talk about sports, sharing a bottle of milk… stuffs like that."

She smiles: "I'll make our dinner."

Nick takes out Ben of the water, wrap him in a big towel and hug him.

"Hi my buddy, hi my boy… my big boy… let's talk a little bit." Ben smiles him.

Nick starts to dry his son, and meanwhile he puts powder and diaper cream he talks: "You can invite all your friends at home, and you can talk with mom and I of anything… ok?"

Nick plays with Ben's toes, put the diaper, and a yellow pajama: "Your mom and I will be for you always." – Ben looks him and giggles. Nick holds him in his arms, and sits in the balancing chair. Ben blinks.

"That's it… go to sleep my boy, I'll be here, you're safe here."

Ben falls asleep. Nick kiss his forehead, and leave him at his crib. He turns on the baby monitor and walks to the kitchen.

"He is sleeping." – nick wrap with his arms Maddy's waist.

"Well, in his dad arms, he is good and safe."

"Maddy… I need that you promise me one thing… we never leave our kids alone because we have a trip o stuffs like this."

Madison looks him: "I could swear that."


	7. That Night

A/N: Sorry about delay… my thesis is work in progress. I'm starting my vacations at the faculty, but I'm still working in my office. Thanks for all yours PM and good words. You are always on my mind.

For this chapter, I copy some parts from the transcript of "Grave Danger"

That Night (My version of "Grave Danger")

That night, Cath had two cases: an assault at Stripperama and a trash run at Flamingo and Koval.

That night Nick and Warrick had to choose whose takes one case, and who takes the other.

That night Nick flips the coin up.

That night Madison is filling some files.

Nick walks to his girlfriend desk

"Hi beauty"

"Hey"

"I'm in a case right now, I'll go for some pictures, and some evidence… ¿Would you wait for me?"

"I'll be waiting for you handsome."

He kisses her. After that, he looks the picture over her desk: It was from Ben's baptism. They're holding Ben, smiling in their garden.

"I'll be here soon beauty."

Nobody knows that would happen that night.

Brass runs into Grissom's office. Who was calling Cath and Greg.

"Nick is missing… we have his vest on his crime scene."

Cath closes her eyes. Greg puts his hands on his head.

"Greg, you stay with Maddy. Cath, you come with me." Was the last order from Grissom.

Greg takes a deep breath, and walks into Maddy's office.

"Mads?"

"Greggo… you look serious, what happen?"

"Maddy… Cath and Grissom are in charge…"

When Madison heard that, she thinks in Benjamin. But when she heard the other phrase, she put her body against the wall.

"Maddy, Nick is missing."

She almost faints, she forgot to breath by one second. Greg catches her.

"Come on, we will find him."

"Greg, please go for Ben. I need him here, right at my side. I will call Nick's parents."

Greg goes for Benjamin. Madison picks up the phone, and dials the Stokes number.

"Dad?... no, Ben is fine… I'm calling for Nick."

15 minutes later, Benjamin Stokes is in his mother's arms, meanwhile she is walking around the lab. When Grissom, Brass and Cath arrive, she runs on towards them.

"What we have?"

Grissom looks her.

"You can't work on this."

"Grissom… come on… he is my…", but Grissom don't let her finish.

"That's the reason… you're a victim here too. You're with your son. You can stay at the lab, but you can't process any kind of evidence."

"At the least, let me review his old cases."

But Grissom can't answer her, because an envelope is on reception with the subject: Stokes.

_Grissom carries the package into the lab while everyone waits outside._

_Grissom feels the package, puts it down on the tabletop and slices the edge open. He turns on a flashlight and looks inside. He sees a tape cassette and the flash drive._

All the team looks the monitor. All are on shock, and Madison hugs her son, meanwhile Greg takes her out of that room.

When they are walking, Greg remembered the words that Nick says on Ben's baptism.

"_I'm so glad that Maddy chooses you as Ben's godfather… but I have to ask one favor."_

"_Tell me."_

"_If something happen to me, please just don't take care about Ben, also take care of Maddy."_

"_She is my best friend… she is my sister. You don't have to ask that. I'll do it, even if she didn't ask."_

Nick's parents are here. Cath walks with them to the lounge room. Maddy was there reading files, Ben was playing with Greg. Maddy looks them, and goes to hug them.

Cisco hugs her, meanwhile Jillian holds Ben.

"Poncho is strong… you know that."

"I should be outside… finding him."

"No… we are his family… we stay here, safe. Let that your co workers do the rest." Jillian Stokes voice's almost break.

"Do we have a proof of live?" – asks Jillian

Madison nods her head: "Mom… you should be ready."

Cath shows to the Stokes the monitor

_Judge Stokes and Mrs. Stokes stare silently at the monitor. Grissom and _

_Catherine is nearby. Madison looks them a few inches away._

_Mrs. Stokes' eyes well up with tears as she watches her son on the monitor. _

_After a long moment, Mrs. Stokes turns and leaves the room. She stops in the hallway and leans against the wall, her back to us, her head bowed._

Maddy goes with her and holds.

"Come on mom. Come with Ben."

Mr. Stokes goes with them, and holds.

Madison walks to the parking. She wants Ben's chair, but she walk across one room, and she finds the evidence bag, which had Nick's vest inside.

Maddy puts on a pair of gloves, and put the bag against her chest and says:

"You can't give up… you can't leave us alone… you can't do that…you can't."

Sara looks her: "Maddy… we'll find him."

"Sara… I'm so scared."

"You should stay calm down."

(At the same time, inside the box)

Nick was feeling weak. He is desperate. He holds the tape recorder, and starts to talk.

"My name is Nick Stokes. If anybody finds this tape, turn it in to the

Las Vegas ... PD. There should be a reward.

Mom ... (His voice cracks) ... Cisco ... well, this is a lousy way to say good-bye, but it's all I've got. I love you. You raised me right ... and I'm going to miss you. (Swallows) As for the rest of you guys, I know you did the best you could to find me.

He swallows again.

"_Dearest Madison. I love you. __Forgive me because I can't hang on. Forgive me for leave you alone… forgive me because I can't watch my son grow up. Forgive me because I didn't propose to you before. You… you makes me the happiest man on earth, you give to me the most joys that I remembered. You give to me the most beauty gift… I will always love you, and I'll be watching you anytime, anyplace."_

Nick keeps talking.

"_Benjamin… if you hear his, I think that this would be one of the times when you hear my voice. I had plans for us. Play baseball, taught you how a ride a Cisco's horses, raise you up, growing up with you… Please, be careful with your mom. I know that she would do a great job and her best afford for rise you but you have to be a good man. Don't piss her off, don't' use drugs and don't abuse of alcohol. Do you have to hear all the advices from your grandparents and al the adults surround you._

_Maybe you are wondering 'Why I have to obey someone who I know only for pictures or videos… well, I'm your father, and I'm recording this, because I love you. I enjoy the 10 months that we share together. Forgive me for leaving you. I love you." _

Nick struggles in the box, his pants legs covered with ants as the insects. He starts to scream.

TBC


	8. Was a Long Night

**Was a long night**

Jillian watches her grandson, who is sleeping quietly. Madison and Cisco are waiting for some news, but Mads stands up quickly: "I have to see him."

She runs into the video room. Grissom was there, trying to catch an image: the ants.

"Oh my God… what is that?"

Grissom looks her: "Mads… he is eating alive by ants."

Madison bites her lip, at the same time Grissom catch a perfect image of the ant.

Madison looks the screen. She touches the screen: "Nicky… Nicky you have to hang on." She sobs hardly.

Grissom runs to the lounge: "_Solenopsis invicta… They're fire ants, very rare in Nevada. They don't like our soil. The only places you find them around Vegas are in plant and tree nurseries."_

All the team starts to work quickly, after a few minutes they heard Sara screaming: "We got him, we got him!"

Madison looks her patents in law: "Go for him girl, we follow you."

She runs.

In the nursery everyplace was dark. Maddy screams with all her strength: "Nick… Nick!!"

"I find the camera!" – Cath screams. Madison runs hardly towards her.

Madison knelt down and starts to dig with her hands. Warrick and Greg start to dig with tools.

Meanwhile in the box, Nick finds the gun. At the edge of collapse, he put the gun against his chin… but a light start to blind him… and he heard Madison yells him: "Nick don't do that, we're here."

Nick starts to cry. He just wants to get out of there. But Catherine answered her phone, and after shut down she starts to yells: "Get out of there. There's a bomb underneath Nick."

Maddy yells a loud: "I'm not leaving without him"

"Madison, think about your son." – Grissom yells her – "You can't take the risk of leaving Ben alone."

Madison lost the colors in her face. She looks nick, and tells him: "I love you." Nick looks how she walks away, and screams her: "Don't leave me." – And he starts to push the box desperately. Grissom looks him and start to calm down, but Nick can't hear him until he yells him: "Poncho… listen to me. _There may be explosives under the box. They're probably set on pressure switches. __We need to equalize your body weight before we can pull you out, okay? __"_

Nick nods his head. Grissom keep talking: "_we're gonna open the lid and get you out, but I need you to stay lying down. Okay? Or else you'll blow us all up. You understand that?"_

"Yes" – nick answered him.

"Promise me this… you don't move."

"I promise"

_Nick lets out a loud sob as he cries. He reaches out his hand blindly, grasping Grissom's arm as he reaches into the coffin to place his hand over Nick's chest._

Warrick and Madison reach into the coffin to grab Nick

"We got you, babe… we got you." – Madison looks him. Nick grabs Maddy's hand.

"Lay still… lay still." – Warrick holds him.

_The dirt is dropped into the hole, filling it. All the team are standing behind him hold onto the rope. A beat later, they tug hard and jerk Nick right out from the loose dirt and out of the coffin. Nick comes flying out of the dirt, landing on the ground hard._

_A moment later, the coffin explodes shooting dirt straight up into the air; the dirt and dust billows around the area._

Nick who remains twitching on the ground, his eyes shut. Madison runs towards him, knelt down at his side, and holds him.

"I got you… you're with us"

Nick opens his eyes. The paramedics take him and wrap him securely on the gurney, lifted up and placed in the back of the ambulance.

Madison climbs into the back of the ambulance. She grabs Nick's hand. Greg is with her.

(At the hospital)

Maddy tries to get in to the ER, but she can't get in. Greggo hugs her

"They are doing their job… calm down… he is alive, with us."

Madison starts to cry. Greg holds her tightly: "Yes… cry my sister, cry… take out all this angst."

Some minutes later, Cisco, Jillian and Benjamin, and the rest of the team, arrives to the hospital.

"Maddy" – Jillian calls her.

"Mom… he is alive… scared, almost in panic, but alive." – Maddy has dirt in her face.

"Do you see him?" – Jillian asks desperately.

"Yes mom… I grab his hand… but the doctors can't let me in there."

Cisco hugs his daughter in law: "Ok… we just have to wait."

They have to wait long time. Maddy looks tired, but she is awake. Ben was the only one who has sleeping in his stroller.

The door opens, and the doctor comes out: "Mr. Stokes next of kin?"

Jillian, Madison and Cisco stands up quickly: "Here we are"

"Well, Mr. Stokes is fine… we shot him an antihistamine for the ant's bites, and he needs psychological support for the trauma"

"We knew that." – Madison answered.

"Can we see him?" – asks Cisco.

"One person at time"

"Mom, dad… you should go… I want to stay with him all night."

"You have to rest." – Cisco says.

"Dad… I can't let him alone… Ben and I should stay at his side."

Greg talks: "Mads, I take Mr. and Mrs. Stokes at your place, they take care about Ben… you stay with Nick."

"That's sounds good." – She nods her head.

"Ok." – Jillian says.

Nick's parents walks into the ER. Madison looks all of her friends.

"Thank you guys, thanks a lot." – Her eyes are full of tears.

Grissom hugs her: "You don't have to say thanks… we're a team, we're stay for each other."

Nick's parents came out: "Maddy… is your time." – Cisco calls her.

Mads give a kiss to her son.

"Here's the key. Greg takes you home."

"Thanks Madison for take care about him."

"He is my man mom… I can't live without him."

She walks in.

Nick's room was the last one in the hall. She walks quickly, and looks him from the threshold. He looks like he was sleeping.

Maddy sits at his side. He, without opens his eyes says.

"I'm sorry… I'm delay."

"I'll wait for you forever."

"Mads… I just only think of you both… but I was scared, in panic… I almost give up."

"Shhh… but you don't. Now you have to rest. I'll stay here, at your side."

"Where is Ben?"

"He is with mom and dad."

Nick grabs Maddy's hand, and fall asleep. She looks him and fall asleep later.


	9. Future

**Chapter 9: Future**

(Two weeks after Nick's discharge at the hospital)

Nick was happy. And he is recovering of his wounds.

Two weeks on Texas has been very useful; also the love of his parents and his own family.

He was sitting on the porch, watching how Madison was playing with Ben on the pool. They're sharing with Cisco and Jillian, and some of his nephews.

"Nicholas came here" – Maddy calls him.

"Nicholas? Why are you calling me Nicholas?"

"Because you're standing there, watching us and you don't come with us." – Madison and Benjamin look him.

Nick stands up, jumps to the water, and swim next to Madison and Ben. Nick kisses her.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Stop of that, and play with your son and you woman."

Nick hugs her: "My son, and my woman. Mads; thank you for makes me so happy." – He holds his son: "Yeah buddy... can you swim with me?"

Ben giggles. He plays with the water. He kicks the water and laughs.

Nick smiles: "Mads... we have an invitation for you."

"Where?"

"Surprise, but it would be good that we go out to the pool, and dress up."

"What kind of clothes?"

"Nothing formal... and I will dress up Benjamin."

Nick and Ben walks out to the pool. Maddy looks them with curiosity.

"Do you know something mom?" – She asks to her mother in law.

"No dear, I don't have a clue." – She answered her.

(After a while)

Nick was wearing a blue jeans and a white shirt. He dressed Ben with jeans and a navy blue shirt.

"Ben, you're my whiteness... your mom it's late." – Nick was sitting Ben on his car seat, but a voice makes him turn his head.

"I'm ready Mr. Stokes."

"Wow... you're beautiful" – Nick can't stop of stare her. Madison was wearing a light blue jeans and a black tank top.

Nick just looks her.

"Something is wrong?" – She asks.

Nick smiles: "no, I was thinking a few things that we can do later." – nick grins.

"Nick!" – She smiles.

Nick grabs her hand: "come on, ride in." – he opens the passenger door, and Maddy whisper at his ear: "You look awesome, but I take you off that shirt." – She smiles.

"Come on... we have to do something before" – Nick jumps to the car, and starts the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"Not so far Miss Pressly. Ben and I have the control."- Nick looks his son by the mirror, and Ben laughs.

Nick droves a few minutes more. They arrived in some field. Nick parks the car, jumps down the car, and runs to opens Maddy's door. After that, he takes out Ben and grabs Maddy's hand.

"Well, this filed is one of my favourites part in the world. When I was a kid, I never imagine the fact that I moved away from Texas, and made my life in Las Vegas... I always imagine that I could build a house here... with my family." – Nick holds Maddy's hand tightly.

"But... now my life is in Vegas, but we can build a house here for our retirement." – He looks Maddy.

"That sounds nice"

Nick looks her: "I was afraid to loose you both."

"But we're here, together. Nothings matter" – She smiles and kisses nick hand.

"I know... I know that we can make this forever, but I really need do this."

Nick search in one of Ben's pockets. And shows her a little black box.

Madison looks him surprised

"I love you... I love you since your first shift with us. I love wake up, and see you at my side. Madison Pressly... would you marry me?"

He looks her seriously. Ben looks her just like his dad.

Maddy kisses Nick: "I will marry you Nicholas Stokes, yes I do."

Nick kisses her, and looks his son: "You right buddy... she say yes."

Ben giggles.


End file.
